Lagrimas de una Falsa Princesa
by MaGy-Souh
Summary: *ITASAKU* -Eres el mejor príncipe de todos Itachi-kun -y tu eres la princesa más hermosa de todos los castillos del mundo. él era mi príncipe, y creceríamos y nos casaríamos. Basura. .Jugaste conmigo, ilusionabas a la niña y te ibas besuquiar una mujer, ¿no? Y llore, llore tirada en mi cama, con gritos de impotencia eclipsados en mi almohada de color rosa pastel
1. Primera Gota

Declaimer:Naruto NO me pertenece, es de Kishimoto,

Sumary -Eres el mejor príncipe de todos Itachi-kun -y tu eres la princesa más hermosa de todos los castillos del mundo. || él era mi príncipe, y creceríamos y nos casaríamos. Basura. .Jugaste conmigo, ilusionabas a la niña y te ibas besuquiar una mujer, ¿no? || Y llore, llore tirada en mi cama, con gritos de impotencia eclipsados en mi almohada de color rosa pastel

**Notas de Autor: ** _iba _ a ser un one-shot! Pero bueno, una continuación, aun no se cuantos caps serán, pero no pasara de 7 u 8… incluso ya se me hace mucho! En fin! Espero que lo disfruten!

.

.

PenName: MaGy-Souh

Primera Gota: Lagrimas de una Falsa Princesa

Mini-Fic

-Sakurita, princesa, te traje chocolates –escuche una voz lejana.

-Eres el mejor príncipe de todos Itachi-kun - le dije con una voz queda, dulce e inocente, la voz de una niña de seis años.

-y tu eres la princesa más hermosa de todos los castillos del mundo.

-pero yo no tengo un castillo – hable con miedo, como si aquello hiciera que pasara de princesa a una niña más.

-por eso, yo te hare un castillo, él más grande de todos.

-te quiero Itachi-kun –dije mientras abrazaba al niño que no pasaba de los nueve años.

X:X:X:X

Deje escapar una lágrima el día en que mi sueño de hadas se rompió, cuando descubrí que yo no era una princesa, y que los cuentos que mi nana me leía no eran verdad, todo más que una mentira. Y ahora me pregunto, ¿Por qué a las niñas nos leen cuentos así? ¿Por qué siempre hay hombres buenos en los cuentos? Esos que se enamoran perdidamente de la princesa, y se casan, tienen hijos y viven felices por siempre, todo encuadernado en hojas llenas de colores en tonos pasteles, vestidos hermosos muy ampones. ¿Por qué nos hacen creer en cuentos que no existen?

Vivimos creyendo que los hombres son buenos, que ninguno tratara de hacernos daño o engañarnos, que jugaran con nuestros sentimientos y los aplastaran como una piedra, sin saber que son de cristal, que se quiebran, y que jamás se arreglaran completamente. Y tenemos que ser fuertes, y cortarnos, sangrar mientras recogemos los vidrios rotos intentando unirlos de nuevo.

Desde que nací, había vivido en la casa de mis padres, mi padre era abogado y mi madre enfermera, así siempre estaban ocupados, pero cada que podían, hacían paseos conmigo y manteníamos una relación muy cercana, pero también estaba mi nana Shizune, ella me cuidaba la mayoría de las veces, no tenía hermanos, pero siempre estaba Itachi, el era mi vecino, y sus padres y los míos eran muy cercanos, el no era hijo único, tenía un hermano menor, Sasuke, de mi edad según me cuenta Mikoto-san, la madre de Itachi, pero había vivido en el extranjero toda su vida, en un internado, y en las vacaciones iba a casa de sus abuelos, donde se reunía toda la familia. Además de mi compañero de juegos, Itachi era casi mi prometido, o eso me decía él, que él era mi príncipe, y creceríamos y nos casaríamos. Basura.

-¿quieres una explicación? ¡Pues te la daré! No quiero saber nada de ti, eres la peor persona que conocí, jugaste conmigo cuando yo apenas era una niña, ¿es que no lo entiendes? Yo te amaba, con un amor puro e inocente, ¡por dios que solo tenía 12 años! Para ti era una niña con la que jugabas, a la que le jurabas amor eterno desde que tenía memoria, que le construiste un hermoso castillo en las nubes y a la que convertiste en una princesa con una sola sonrisa tuya.

-Sakura…

-Sakura nada Itachi. Jugaste conmigo, ilusionabas a la niña y te ibas besuquiar una mujer, ¿no? , "cosas de grandes" decías cuando ibas con tus amigos, yo te avergonzaba.

-¿Cómo te puedo hacer entrar en razón?

-no ocupas hacerlo, entre en razón cuando te vi a pleno faje con la zorra que era tu verdadera novia. Por favor lárgate de aquí. – le grite mientras subía las escaleras de dos en dos corriendo hacía mi habitación dejándole solo en la sala.

Y llore, llore tirada en mi cama, con gritos de impotencia eclipsados en mi almohada de color rosa pastel, llore hasta que no pude, hasta que mis ojos estuvieron tan rojos que ardían, pero aun así no pude dormir, tapada completamente, solo escuche cuando el coche de mi padre, aparcaba pasadas las once de la noche, y como después de sus pisadas se perdían hasta la habitación que compartía con mi madre.

-_Te odio tanto como te amo Itachi Uchiha…_ -


	2. Segunda Gota

Declaimer:Naruto NO me pertenece, es de Kishimoto,

Sumary -Eres el mejor príncipe de todos Itachi-kun -y tu eres la princesa más hermosa de todos los castillos del mundo. || él era mi príncipe, y creceríamos y nos casaríamos. Basura. .Jugaste conmigo, ilusionabas a la niña y te ibas besuquiar una mujer, ¿no? || Y llore, llore tirada en mi cama, con gritos de impotencia eclipsados en mi almohada de color rosa pastel

**Notas de Autor: ** _iba _ a ser un one-shot! Pero bueno, una continuación, aun no se cuantos caps serán, pero no pasara de 7 u 8… incluso ya se me hace mucho! En fin! Espero que lo disfruten!

.

.

PenName: MaGy-Souh

Segunda Gota: Lagrimas a Kilometros de ti.

Mini-Fic

Toda una ola de recuerdos me había invadido al abrir aquel viejo diario que hacía cuando niña, aun quedaban más de la mitad de las hojas de diferentes tonos pastel limpias, pero había decidido no seguirlo, había estado guardado por más de cinco años en una caja hasta el fondo del closet.

No lo había sacado, a la mañana siguiente de aquel día, le había pedido a mi madre irme a vivir con tía Tsunade, la hermana mayor de mi padre, ella también era abogada, pero vivía al otro lado del mundo y contrario a papá, que le gustaban los lugares tranquilos y vivíamos en una ciudad más pequeña, mi tía era una, a pesar de su edad, una señora ostentosa, le gustaba el lujo, la ciudad y los bullicios, ella estaba casada con un importante escrito del país, aunque su trabajo oficial era de maestro de literatura en una prestigiosa universidad; Y eran la pareja más extraña que hubiera visto, pero se querían mucho, y tío Jiraya, que no tenía familia, me amaba, pues era su única sobrina, y su único hijo, Pein, ya estaba muy grande para mimarlo.

-¡Hola, Prima! –había gritado el pelinaranja de mi primo, corriendo hasta mí y jalándome los cachetes como si fueran de plastilina, le di una sonrisa como puse, aunque seguro fue una rara mueca, cosa que no fue notada por nadie, ya que mis cachetes rompían alguna ley de elasticidad dérmica.

-Pein… no te acabes los cachetes de Sakura, deja para todos –grito tío Jiraya mientras el también se ponía a jalarme los cachetes. –Ahora Sakurita vivirá con nosotros, ¡eso es genial!

-Dejen en paz a la pobre chica, debe venir cansada, fue un vuelo muy largo. –me defendió Tsunade, cosa que le agradecí con una sonrisa, y ella me la devolvió otra en señal de complicidad.

-Sakura, en tu cabello es el único lugar donde los cerezos florecen todo el año… creo que me haz inspirado, debería de escribir un libro sobre eso, amantes que se conocen en una lluvia de cerezos… y su amor perdura, siempre, sin importar que los cerezos dejen de florecer…. –grito como si acabara de descubrí un elemento más de la tabla periódica y corrió hacía una de las habitaciones, después descubrí que era su despacho, según me conto Pein, antes tía Tsunade también tenía uno, pero decidió que el trabajo no era para la casa, y lo convirtió en su propio SPA gimnacio; idea que le agradezco a los dioses.

Desde el primer día que llegue, tía Tsunade se encargo de buscarme un colegio, así como también el cuarto de huéspedes lo decoraron a mi gusto.

También ahí conocí a un extraño niño que idolatraba a mi primo, Naruto, era bastante ruidoso, y peleaba bastante con mi rubia tía, pero en el fondo el mundo entero sabía que se llevaban bien, el niño era hijo de un ex alumno de Jiraya, y amigo cercano de mis tíos.

Teníamos casi la misma edad, así que entramos al mismo curso, inmediatamente el rubio me presento a sus amigos.

-Chicos, ella es Sakura, Sakura el es Gaara – hablo ruidosamente mientras daba un amistoso abrazo al chico pelirojo, tenía unos lindos ojos verde aguamarina, pero a contrario de Naruto, no rio ni parloteo, tan solo hizo un gesto con la cabeza, y supe que así era su carácter, muy reservado, una buena pregunta sería como termino siendo amigo de Naruto.

-y ella su hermana, Karin –mis ojos rápidamente se pasaron a la otra peliroja, ella si me llamo la atención, pues sus ojos también eran rojos, algo muy raro.

-Hola—me saludo al instante Karin –mucho gusto Sakura, mi nombre es Karin.. y wow! Tu cabello es impresionante, ¿es rosa natural? Si, creo que es molesto que te pregunten esto, a mi también me preguntan si mi cabello es narutal, pues dicen que es muy rojo, pero estaría loca para pintármelo, mi madre me mataría, apenas me deja acercarme a la barra para labios resecos, ni que decir de la pintura.

Bueno… mi primera impresión de Karin fue… "esta chica habla mucho" pero vasto verla dos veces para saber que era una buena chica, la falda de su uniforme era incluso más larga de lo obligarotio –que era cuatro dedos sobre la rodilla- su camisa perfectamente abotonada y llevaba unos lentes ovalados, era linda, y me sonroje al pensar lo mismo de su hermano.

No paso mucho para que me volviera uno de ellos, parte de su grupo, cuando vivía en Konoha, con mis padres no tenía muchos amigos, y puedo decir que ninguna amiga, me bataba pasar tiempo con Itachi para ser feliz, tan solo esperaba que la campana tocara, para irme a mi casa y verlo; le di freno a mis pensamientos por recordar eso, a él.

Hacía años que no pensaba en él; los primeros meses había sido difícil, pero conforme hacía una vida nueva, iba dejando atrás la pasada; ahora tan solo me concentre en la pantalla y en mover correctamente mis dedos.

-Sakura-chan, eso es trampa, no puedes agarrar el atajo, ¡es trampa! –grito Naruto mientras hacía extraños movimientos con su control, como si de verdad moviendo el cuerpo el viejo control de un nintendo 64 fuera a ir más hacía la izquierda o derecha.

-No es trampa, Naruto, por algo esta ahí –le dije mientras salía del pasadizo y los adelantaba a los cuatro, realmente amaba ese viejo juego de Mario Kart, aunque tuviera que soplar el cassette para que se viera correctamente, era divertido, creo que es algo de lo que jamás me aburriría.

-Por estar peleando te fuiste hasta el cuarto lugar Naruto – festejo Karin parándose de su bola gigante de peluche que tenía por asiento. –he llegado segunda.

-haz perdido Naruto, te toca ir a pedir más pizzas –termino en tercer lugar Gaara. Que a pesar de ser siempre serio en las clases, tenía bastante confianza con esos tres.

-¡No es justo!

-¿y piensas ir estas vacaciones a Konoha, Sakura? –cambio el tema la peliroja, haciendo la pregunta que los dos chicos habían tenido ganas de hacer desde hace más de una semana, pero no se habían animado. Los tres estaban al tanto de la historia de la ojijade, pero sabían que era un tema tabu, y nunca salió a relucir después de que lo supieron.

-la verdad no tenía pensando ir, este año entramos a la universidad, y quería tener todo perfectamente listo, además debo asistir al "Verano de leyes" al que tía Tsunade nos consiguió lugara Gaara y a mi.

-iuuk! Temas universitarios aquí no Sakura, quedamos que estas vacaciones las disfrutaríamos al máximo, sin pensar en la universidad, tenemos libre todo el mes antes de que empiece el curso ese de verano metido en el código penal – les paro Naruto, él si quería disfrutar esas vacaciones.

-pero bueno, Naru-bakka y yo iremos a la facultad de arquitectura, y tenemos un curso de inducción dos semanas antes de empezar oficialmente. Esto es un asco –suspiro Karin mientras se aventaba hacía atrás de su bola de peluche, quedando acostada y con los brazos cruzados detrás de la cabeza.

-hagamos un brindis –hablo Gaara, levantando su vaso de refresco – Por unas vacaciones inolvidables… ¡Salud!

-Salud

X:X:X:X X:X:X:X X:X:X:X X:X:X:X X:X:X:X X:X:X:X X:X:X:X X:X:X:X X:X:X:X X:X:X:X X:X:X:X

-¿ya casi terminas Sakura? –me pregunta mi tía mientras abre la puerta de mi habitación que está bastante limpia, todo está guardado en cajas y con sabanas blancas sobre los muebles.

-Ya, esta es la ultima –le digo, mientras veo su atuendo, llevaba una falda de corte recto hasta poco más debajo de las rodillas, a juego con un chaleco sobre una blusa, todo de color negro, el cabello rubio ahora se ve sin brillo atado a una coleta alta, y unos enormes lentes oscuros que cubren gran parte de su cara.

-déjala abajo junto con el resto, es hora de irnos al aeropuerto – la seguí fuera, baje las escaleras lentamente y salí de la casa hasta el taxi que nos esperaba afuera para llevarnos hasta el avión.

Mire mi reflejo en el vidrio de la ventanilla, llevaba una blusa de cuello de tortuga negra, unos jeans de tubo del mismo color junto con unas botas de gamusa sin tacón, mis ojos estaban bastante rojos, así que deslice los lentes que llevaba como tiara, y lo único de color que lograba es mi largo cabello que se ondeaba con el húmedo viento que corría, porque hasta el día era gris.

Mi tío y Pein ya estaban en el taxi, ambos llevaban pantalones de vestir de color negro, mi tio llevaba un saco, y el pelinaranja una playera de algodón de una banda de rock que a el le gustaba, todo negro. Como mi día, como mi suerte, como mi vida.

X:X:X:X X:X:X:X X:X:X:X X:X:X:X X:X:X:X X:X:X:X X:X:X:X X:X:X:X X:X:X:X X:X:X:X X:X:X:X

-pobre de Sakura-chan –hablo el rubio, acababan de despedir a su amiga en el aeropuerto, sabía que había estado llorando, no se ocupaba ser inteligente para saberlo, ni ver debajo de esos grandes lentes oscuros.

-me siendo impotente… estar aquí, sin poderla ayudar –el puño de Gaara se había inpactado en el suelo después de haberse puesto en cuclillas, una lagrima se escapo de sus ojos, recordando como Sakura, en esos años siempre le había ayudado, lo había protegido fuertemente ante chicos que querían abusar de buena forma de ser, y sin pensarlo, en ese momento, los tres se abrazaron.

-creo que no es aquí donde debemos de estar chicos, -hablo Karin decidida acomodándose los lentes por el puente de ambas lentillas. –la madre de nuestra mejor amiga ha muerto, es con ella que debemos estar.

X:X:X:X X:X:X:X X:X:X:X X:X:X:X X:X:X:X X:X:X:X X:X:X:X X:X:X:X X:X:X:X X:X:X:X X:X:X:X

**La verdad no se que poner aquí xD! Encerio. ¿Qué les pareció? **

**No se cuantos caps vayan a ser, pero no se alargara mucho.**

**Espero que les haya gustado esta historia. Y si, es ITASAKU….**

**En los próximos caps ya aparecerán Itachi de nuevo! Waa! Reencuentro! Sii! :D**

**Y además tendremos a Sasuke, y si, en esta historia no tendremos a una Karin mala, aquí será…. Pues no buena, pero si diferente :D ya veremos como aparece en los próximos caps.**

**Por cierto… para los que no entendieron, los diálogos que aparecen en este caps están en el transcurso de los poco más de 5 años que pasan desde que Sakura se va de su casa y el tiempo que vive con Tsunade, la primera narración es de cuando esta a punto de irse, empacando para regresar a Konoha, y ahí es cuando recuerda el tiempo vivido con Tsunade, desde el día que llego a su casa, en como Naruto apareció en su vida y le presento a sus amigos, eso sería poco tiempo después de haber llegado, y como se hicieron amigos ya es un tiempo X en el transcurso de los cinco años.**

**Preguntas dudas etc… ¿?**

**¿Se merece RR?**


End file.
